


A Little Too Clark Kent

by orphan_account



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle watched as Gabriel rushed around his small apartment, haphazardly picking things up- open books, scraps of paper, various watch parts. Everytime he bent over, his glasses slid down his nose slightly, forcing him to straighten up and push the frames back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Clark Kent

  
Share  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Elle watched as Gabriel rushed around his small apartment, haphazardly picking things up- open books, scraps of paper, various watch parts. Everytime he bent over, his glasses slid down his nose slightly, forcing him to straighten up and push the frames back up.

"Have you ever thought of getting contacts, Gabriel?" Elle asked. She knew this was just a job, knew things could never work out, but iGod/i, she loved to say his name.

Gabriel shrugged, arms full of clutter. "Once or twice." He placed the workings of what would later help him become Sylar on a shelf. "Why?" He asked, suddenly self-conscious. "Do glasses make me look silly?"

Elle smiled and shook her head. She clicked across the hardwood floor to meet him at the bookcase, trying not to be obvious that she was trying to see what was written on the papers. She hated being so short sometimes. Oh well, Plan B. Might as well not make this a totally pointless visit. "No, I just think they're a little too..." She reached up at Gabriel's face and removed the thick, black frames "...Clark Kent."

Never being this close to a girl before, Gabriel stumbled backward until he hit the arm of the sofa. Elle followed him, trapping him. His glasses still in her hands. "I've always saw myself as more of a, um, Jimmy Olsen."

"Superman's dorky photographer?" Elle couldn't help but laugh. "Well, Jimmy," she started "Here's your Kodak moment."

Elle stood on the tips of her toes and placed an innocent kiss on Gabriel's lips.


End file.
